


Reassurance

by Juugon



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juugon/pseuds/Juugon
Summary: After losing a friend, Sorey begins having doubts about continuing on as the Shepherd.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a very short extension of the conversation Mikleo and Sorey had after Dezel's death, it's a continuation also of my last Sormik fic "Making Amends".

Sorey stood by the fountain in Pendrago, mulling over the events of earlier. How everything went from zero to one hundred so quickly. Who was Symonne? What was her problem? How could a seraph be so riddled with malevolence? Dezel's death stung him harder than anything had so far. He looked down at the ground, letting a tear fall down his cheek. "I can't do this again." Sorey whispered to himself. He wasn't even that close with Dezel but despite his grumpy attitude, Sorey still considered him a close friend. By this point, Lailah, Edna, Dezel, Rose and especially Mikleo were like one big family to Sorey. He wasn't coping well. All he could think about was how he probably was going to lose the other too.

Mikleo saw Sorey standing alone, he could feel in his heart how badly Sorey was hurting after losing Dezel, as was he. Mikleo carefully approached the grieving Shepherd.

"I told the others to meet here tomorrow morning." Mikleo's voice came from behind Sorey, the brunet turned to face him. "Sometimes it's best to be alone for a while."

"Thanks, Mikleo." Sorey replied, his tone was hurt, he turned back to face the rushing water, staring at his blurry reflection.

"Sorey, don't worry too much about it." Mikleo tried to be reassuring but knew it wouldn't to much good. Sorey blamed himself for everything that happened to any of them along the way, it was best for him to just give Sorey some space as comfort wouldn't do him much good right now. "I need a bit of a walk myself." Mikleo turned and walked off, leaving Sorey with his thoughts.

After a few minutes though Sorey was ready to break down, he couldn't hold it in much longer. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault, like he could have done more to save both Rose and Dezel. Sorey ran in the direction that Mikleo had walked off, soon catching up to him near the inn. Mikleo heard Sorey's footsteps coming from behind him but he didn't immediately turn as he already knew what stood behind him and he wasn't sure if he could keep his composure if Sorey burst into tears right in front of him.

After a minute or so had passed the young seraph sighed and turned his head to see Sorey flashing him the 'sad cat' eyes. Mikleo felt his heart melting, this time he had to stay strong and be the support. Sorey was about to drop to the ground, his knees were weak and his shoulders were slumped.

"Come here." Mikleo turned and opened his arms. Sorey instantly jumped into them, squeezing his friends tightly around the waits and burying his face in the curve of his neck, letting his emotions spill out. Mikleo allowed Sorey to cry it out, he needed to let out his emotions. The seraph stroked his hair with one hand and his back with the other, whilst reassuring him that it was okay to feel this way and that letting out his emotions would help him feel better. "We'll get through this, Sorey. Together, I promise." 

"That's just it though," Sorey sniffed, looking up at Mikleo with watery eyes. "how much longer until I lose you too? I've already lost so much... but losing you? That's gonna be what kills me." Mikleo couldn't really respond to this, he couldn't confirm that Sorey would or wouldn't lose him as he didn't know what the future had in store for them. He wiped away his friends tears then glanced up at the starry sky momentarily. 

"Dezel's death, his shameful acts... and the things Symonne said... Perhaps they are all things the Shepherd has to accept in order to quell the Lord of Calamity." Sorey thought hard about it, and he was right. How was he suppose to face up against the biggest evil in the world if he couldn't handle Dezel's demise? Was he not suppose to feel bad about it? Just accept it and move on?

"I'm just not sure how to feel about it all." Sorey closed his eyes, refusing to let himself cry again. Was this too much for him? Probably! But he wasn't about to give up after they'd already came so far. 

"I was thinking you should quit." Mikleo didn't look at Sorey when he said this as he knew what his reaction would be.

"What?!" Sorey's eyes widened. 

"Just hear me out! I used to think that, when the shepherd was getting crushed and overwhelmed by his duty or his destiny... that it was something you could just up and quit. Until yesterday that is." Mikleo looked down at the ground then back at Sorey with sincerity in his eyes. "Things are different now."

"For Dezel's sake, if nothing else, I want to find the answers." The wind seraph's death had opened Sorey's eyes to the fact that he knew a lot less than he liked to admit. There were so many things that were unexplained, especially when it came to Symonne and her motives. Mentions of a 'curse' had been brought up a few times but Sorey didn't understand what this curse was or how one would receive it. 

"That's right. It isn't even some feeling of obligation, so much as... I just wanna know. In the hopes that we wont make the same mistakes again. So that's why I no longer think you should quit." Mikleo reached out and took Sorey's hands in his own, looking confidently into his eyes. "I know we can do this, but we have to share the burden." 

"You really believe I can do this? All I've heard since we started off on this journey is how out of my debt I am... I try not to let it get to me but it's hard, ya know?" Sorey sighed sighed softly, looking down at his hands which were protectively held by Mikleo's, watching as the seraph stroked the backs of his hands with his thumbs.  
  
"Who cares what those people think, look what you've already achieved! You've helped so many people, saved so many lives! Just because we are the only ones who can see how strong and kind hearted you are doesn't mean that it's not all worth it. Achieve things for yourself, not others." Sorey let himself smile a little, Mikleo always knew how to make him feel better. "As for Dezel, he wouldn't want you to be sulking over his death or be blaming it on yourself, he'd probably say something like 'Don't feel bad for me Sorey! I don't need your sympathy' or something like that." Mikleo said in the worst Dezel impression that Sorey had ever heard causing him to let out a breath of amusement. 

"That was just terrible, Mikleo. You'll feel a harsh wind for that impression." Sorey joked. Mikleo just smiled and shook his head. "But you're right, we definitely have to find some answers."

"Right. And it isn't just the Shepherd's duty either, this journey is something that we... _all of us_... need to own!" Mikleo stated, letting go of Sorey's hands. "Sharing the burden can only make us stronger as a group." 

"That's true, thank y--" Sorey started, though was cut off.

"There's no need for thanks, I just said how I truly feel." Mikleo nodded. "You should take a little walk and clear your head, I'm gonna go lay down for a while and rest." Mikleo placed a firm kiss on Sorey's lips, catching him off guard for a second but Sorey allowed it. "I'll see you back there." Mikleo headed off, back towards the inn. Sorey watched him until he was out of sight, he knew Mikleo was right and that he had to stop carrying this burden on his own, if Mikleo believed he could handle the duty of the Shepherd then that was enough for him.   
  
Sorey went for a walk as Mikleo had suggested, speaking with Lailah, Edna, Rose and even Zaveid very briefly, all of which had told him the exact same thing. They all needed to just push through this, for Dezel's sake. By the end of the night, any insecurities that Sorey had about being a Shepherd were pretty much gone, although the idea of having Zaveid replace Dezel wasn't sitting well with Sorey, it was way too soon even if they did need another wind seraph to move forward. The only reason Sorey accepted it was because of what Zaveid had told him, that Dezel had learned everything he knew from Zaveid. Sorey knew Zaveid was a good fighter but he was also a walking disaster so not much different from their last wind seraph. 

 

It was a little past midnight when Sorey returned to the inn. He didn't talk to anyone like he usually would, rather just went straight to his room that he shared with Mikleo who was already in bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

"You okay?" Sorey asked, sitting down on the bed with him. "I don't think I've ever came in here and not seen you with a book in your hands."

"I'm fine, i just don't have the energy to read tonight." Mikleo assured him. "Do you feel any better?" He asked, sitting himself up.   
  
"Yeah I feel a lot better now, I still feel sad for Dezel however, Edna helped me realize something... Dezel carried around so much hate with him that it was affecting his entire life, whilst I don't believe that he should be dead, I am glad that he's now free from that life of misery, in his last moments he was... smiling... that was a rare sight to see but a nice one. Lailah helped me to have some closure too, sending a paper bird up into the sky for him. I'm sure he got it, I'm sure he knows we all miss him." 

"He does, I'm glad you're trying to think positively about this, even if it is a horrible situation." Mikleo touched Sorey's hand, sending a warm comforting feeling through Sorey.

"I know you told me not to thank you but I need you to know how much you mean to me, Mikleo. You've really helped clear my conscience and assure me that I really can do this. I was having my doubts about being the Shepherd, I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle the burden. You were right, I did make the choice too quickly but I guess I'm just _that_ dumb huh?" Sorey brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs with his free hand. 

"You're not dumb, Sorey! Whilst it's true that you do act on impulse you do it because you're a kind person and you feel the need to help everyone. You're too kind for your own good sometimes but that's the exact mentality that the Shepherd needs to have. Otherwise they become selfish and only act to save themselves." 

"I know, but I still don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." Sorey looked down at the ground, sadly, but Mikleo raised his chin with his finger, making Sorey look into his eyes. 

"Don't think about that, I promise you I'm going to be by your side until the very end, we'll look out for each other, okay?" Sorey got lost in his amethyst eyes, seeing the moons reflection in them through the window. 

"Okay~" Sorey nodded. 

"Now lets get some sleep, we gotta get moving tomorrow." Mikleo pulled Sorey down into bed with him, hugging his waist as they lay together. There was a few moments of comfortable silence before Sorey added,

"Oh um, by the way..." He started, earning a 'Hm?' from Mikleo. "I spoke to Zaveid and he uhh, wants to be our new wind seraph..." There was a long drawn out silence from Mikleo. 

The water seraph gave a long heavy sigh and followed it up with "... ... God, help us." 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been my contribution to Day 4 or Sormik Week.


End file.
